The global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite and terrestrial positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of a mobile device in indoor environments may enable enhanced location based services in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues. Locating mobile devices in indoor environments presents challenges. While indoors, satellite positioning systems are usually of limited use in determining a mobile device's position. Thus, other techniques have emerged for determining mobile device location indoors, e.g., using signals from access points and/or other devices using WiFi and/or short-range wireless protocols such as BLUETOOTH®. In association with locating a mobile device in an indoor environment, a client (e.g. an application, a server or a user) who needs the location of one or more mobile devices, may require more flexible location services from a network or a location server than are currently defined and supported for mobile devices that are typically located only outdoors.